Solution
by Off That Gas
Summary: Basically a story of Silvaze lemons, since there are none out there.
1. Strip Poker

**A/N: It is NEVER enough Silvaze lemons out there, so I'm writing this. It's basically a story with a bunch of different sex scenes in it. Enjoy. And also, it's a little unfair, because there are lemons for Sonamy, Shadouge, Knuxouge, and Taiream for days. And then it's only a little bit of (good) Silvaze lemons. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silver or Blaze. They are property of Sega.**

Chapter One: Strip Poker

Silver sat up on the couch and turned the TV off. Nothing was on to entertain him anyway. He was alone with Blaze (who was in her room) in their home they shared with Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Cream. The others had just left to go to the movies, leaving Silver and Blaze alone. Silver stood up and walked down the hallway to the feline's room. He knocked on the door before it was opened and Blaze was standing in front if him. "Hey," Silver said.

"Silver, what do you want?" She replied, pulling her mask on, hiding the heavy blush that appeared on her face.

"Why you wearing your mask?"

"Because I'm bored. What do you want?"

"What you doing?" He asked, stepping into her room. He sat down on her bed and Blaze walked over to him.

"Nothing," she said pulling him off her bed.

"Oh. Wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"Umm, I don't know. Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Poker?"

"Version?"

"Texas Hold 'em."

"Well, I would, but I don't have anything to gamble with."

"We can play strip."

"No."

"What why?"

"It wouldn't be fair to you because you'll be sitting naked and I'll have all my clothes on," Blaze said, crossing her arms.

"What? You that cocky that you'll win?"

"I'm not being cocky, I'm telling the truth."

"Then why don't we play to find out?"

"Fine, but don't whine when you lose."

"Oh whatever," Silver said as he went to go get the cards. He returned with a new deck of cards and Blaze followed him into the game room. They pulled up two chairs and sat at the table before Silver opened the pack and shuffled the cards. Then Silver took off his socks and shoes and Blaze took off her socks and gloves in order to keep her mask on. Silver dealt out the cards (they each got two) and then set the deck down and placed three cards face down side by side next to the deck. They looked at their cards. Silver had two jacks and Blaze had two aces. Silver turned over the three cards on the middle. An ace, a nine, and a four. Then the two showed their cards. Silver only had a pair while Blaze had three of kind. Behind her mask, Blaze smirked while Silver grumbled and took his gloves off. "See, I told you," Blaze said before handing him her cards.

"Shut up. That's just one hand," he said as he began to shuffle the cards again. He dealt out the same setup and then looked at his cards. He had a ten and a seven; Blaze had a jack and a five. The three cards in the middle were a six, a three, and an eight. Silver showed his cards. Then Blaze showed her cards. She won the hand by high card and Silver sighed. Blaze chuckled a little before Silver took his shirt 's blush returned as she gazed upon the hedgehog's body before giving him her cards. Silver reshuffled the cards and dealt them out again in the same setup before looking at his cards. He had two kings and Blaze had two queens. The cards in the middle were two kings and a jack. Silver showed his cards and smirked and Blaze showed her cards. Silver won the hand with four of a kind and smirked. Blaze sighed and took her mask off. Silver laughed when he saw her blush and said,"Why you blushing?"

"Just shut up and deal the cards again," Blaze said, giving her cards back to him. Silver chuckled and shuffled and dealt the cards. He got an ace and a queen and Blaze got two sixes. The cards in the middle were a king, a jack, and a ten. Silver grinned before showing his cards. Blaze sighed before showing hers. Silver won the hand with a royal flush. Silver grinned and watched greedily as the feline removed her shirt. 'Damn,' Silver thought as he gazed at her cleavage. He took the cards from her and began to shuffle the cards again, trying not to focus on the erection growing in his jeans. He dealt out the cards and then looked at his. Two threes and a four, and strangely enough, Blaze hand the exact same hand. The cards in the middle were a seven and two tens. Silver showed his cards, as did Blaze, and was shocked to see his cards matched hers. "You didn't shuffle well," Blaze said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah I did. This is purely coincidence."

"Ok, whatever. What do we do now?"

"We both take something off."

Blaze gave out a heavy sigh before saying,"Fine."

"Ladies first," Silver said, smirking. Blaze blushed harder as she stood up to take her jeans off. Silver licked his lips as the feline slid her jeans down her legs. Blaze sat back down and blushed even more when Silver stood up. She gazed at the slight bulge in his jeans and blushed even harder when he pulled those off, revealing his boxers with an even bigger bulge in them. "Like what you see?" Silver asked noticing the feline's red face. Blaze turned away and blushed harder before nodding her head. Silver walked over to her and took her hand before saying,"Wanna touch?" Blaze looked up at him and nodded slowly before standing up and placing her hands on his chest. Silver exhaled as she ran her hands over his pecs and down his abs. Blaze had to admit that when she woke up this morning, she had no idea that she would be half-naked, and rubbing the chest of her crush. Silver placed his hands on hers and guided them over his torso. Blaze looked up at him as he led her hands down to the rim of his boxers before bringing them back up to his chest fur. Blaze threaded her fingers through the thick fur before Silver pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands went to her waist as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Blaze pulled away and said,"I can't do this."

"What? What's the matter?"

Silver asked.

"I can't stand here and make out with you when you're clearly just using me."

"Blaze, how am I using you?"

"We aren't a couple, and you don't like me, so technically you're using me."

"You don't know if I like you or not."

"Do you?"

"No."

Blaze's ears drooped when she heard the word. She hung her head and felt like she wanted to disappear. Then, she felt Silver take gently grip her chin and lift her head up. Then he said,"I love you."

Blaze picked her head up and said,"What?"

"I said I like you. A lot," Silver repeated, gazing into the feline's eyes.

"Ok. Then I guess I can…," Blaze began, but was cut off by a kiss. Silver slid his tongue into her mouth and his hands went to her ample rear end. He gave it a slight squeeze before pulling away and saying,"You're beautiful."

Blaze blushed again as Silver kissed her cheek, and then gasped when he kissed her neck. Silver slowly grazed his tongue over her neck and squeezed her ample rear again. Blaze closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, giving Silver better access to her neck. Silver took advantage of this and gave the feline a hickey right underneath her jawbone. He heard her give out a small moan before he gave her another one. Just as Silver was about to give her a third hickey, Blaze stopped him and said,"What if the others see these?"

"So?"

"So they'll know something went down between us."

"Nothing's gone down…yet," Silver said before he picked the feline up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her over to the couch that was in the game room. He sat down, with her in his lap, and kissed her again, deeply. As his tongue explored her mouth, he slid his hands up her back and unclipped her bra. Their kiss breaks, and Blaze allows for Silver to remove her bra and toss it aside. Silver bit his lip as he gazed upon the feline's now exposed chest. He leaned forward an began to lap his tongue at the cat's nipple before closing his lips around it and sucking on it. Blaze gave out a moan and began to stroke the quills on the back of Silver's head as he had his way with her exposed chest. "Silver," she moaned as he gently bit the nipple he was sucking on. After a few minutes of teasing her, he pulled away and said,"I don't care if the others find out. Blaze, I want you. All of you."

Blaze gave him a slight nod of her head as if to say "ok". Silver grinned and slid his thumb into under the waistband of the cat's panties. Blaze stood up and allowed for him to pull them down, fully exposing her body to him. Silver's already erect shaft throbbed as he looked upon the feline's body with lust. He took his boxers off and motioned for Blaze to come back to him. She straddled him, not yet sitting down. Silver placed his hands on her thighs and kissed. "I love you," he said before lowering her onto his dick. Blaze gave out a long, drawn out whine as she took him in, her breathing picking up as she went further down until she couldn't go down any further. Then, she lifted herself back up to his tip, and lowered herself back down again, riding him at a slow pace. Silver groaned and helped her move up and down his shaft. As Blaze got used to feeling Silver in her, she was pulled into a deep kiss. During their kiss, Silver let go of her thighs and rested his hands on the small of her back. Their kiss broke, but they stayed in each other's faces as they continued to make love. Silver slid his hands from her back to her thighs, gripping onto them tighter, he helped her move at a faster pace; not too fast, but comfortable. Their breathing got heavier as Blaze continued to ride the hedgehog. Silver loved this position because it allowed for him to view the feline's body; and her face, her beautiful face, twisting and contorting into expressions of pure ecstacy. He smiled, loving every minute of this, not wanting it to ever end. Blaze saw this and gave out her own little lustful smile before giving out a small moan. Silver bit his lip as he increased his speed, feeling his shaft being squeezed by the feline's tight walls. Blaze whimpered every time she came down, feeling Silver's massive shaft hitting deep inside her. "S-s-s-silver…," Blaze stuttered as the hedgehog sped up, his hips slapping against hers. Silver groaned at the feeling of Blaze's tight insides squeezing him as he pushed himself into her. He felt her begin to tighten as he drilled her at a faster pace. Soon enough, Blaze tightened around him and screamed out his name, causing him to reach his own climax. He pulled her hips down while pushing his up and groaned as he released into her. Panting, Silver helped Blaze off his shaft and kissed her deeply. When it breaks, Silver says,"Sonic and them need to leave more often."

Blaze grinned and said,"I heard that."

"Hehe, love you."

Blazed blushed before saying,"Love you too."

Silver shook his head before saying,"You still blushing?"

"Shut up Silver," she said, playfully hitting his chest. Silver laughed before kissing her cheek, and then gave a relaxed sigh as Blaze pillowed her head into his chest. A couple of minutes of silence go by before Blaze says,"You think we should get dressed?"

"Yeah, and clean the couch off," Silver replied as he helped the feline off his lap.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter one. I'm hoping to make a lot of chapters for this story, so if any of you have any ideas for another chapter in this or any of my other stories, PM me and I'll look into it. Please review. Much love. Peace.**


	2. Sweet dreams

**A/N: Chapter two, probably was the toughest chapter I've ever written in my life. Not because I couldn't find anything to write about; I've got inspiration for days. It's just that I wrote this after I took some Benadryl, so I was sleepy as hell. But I tend to do my best work when I'm sleepy, so you might like this chapter the most. Again: I DON'T OWN SHIT. Now, let me shut up so you can read my story.**

Chapter Two: Sweet Dreams

_'Silver found himself in a place he could barely remember. It was like he recognized the place, but he didn't. It felt strange, and he felt so out of place; like he didn't belong. He heard Blaze call his name and he walked over to her. She laughed and said,"It's been so long since you've been to my house, you don't even know where you are do you?"_

_Silver shook his head and said,"I kinda knew where I was, but I couldn't be sure."_

_"Well, I've got news."_

_"Are you pregnant?"_

_"What? No. Why would you ask that?"_

_"Well, usually when women say they have news to their lover, their usually pregnant."_

_"Silver, I'm not pregnant."_

_"Oh. Then what's the news?"_

_"Ok, so you know how I been trying to move in with you right?"_

_"Yeah, we've been at it for a while."_

_"Well, I finally found someone to buy my house."_

_"Get the fuck outta here. You serious?"_

_"Swear to God."_

_"That's amazing," Silver said as he hugged his girlfriend. "So, who took your asking price?" Silver asked as they stopped hugging, but remained in each other's arms._

_"Some defense attorney. He said the house suit him perfectly."_

_"Sweet. So, when do you move out?"_

_"In two weeks."_

_"Two weeks? That's a short time period."_

_"Well, he said he needed to buy another house before he started his practice here."_

_"You got a lot of packing and moving to to."_

_Yeah, I know. That's why I need you to get Sonic and the others to come help," Blaze said as she let go of the hedgehog._

_Silver pulled her back into the embrace before saying,"Wait a second. If we're gonna be busy the rest of this time, I wanna do one last thing."_

_"What?" Blaze asked, not getting what Silver was referring to. Silver gave her a sly grin before kissing her deeply and letting his hands fall to her waist. When the kiss breaks, Silver whispers in her ear,"I want have you one last time here."_

_Blaze just chuckled and shook her head before getting out of the embrace and taking Silver's hand. "C'mon," she said as she led him to her bedroom. As soon as they were in her room (and the door shut behind them) Silver had Blaze against a wall and was kissing her, hard. Blaze grinned into the kiss before giving out a small moan as Silver touched her body. He broke the kiss and went to kiss her neck. He kissed the side of her neck softly at first, then grazed it with his tongue, and then began to give her a hickey. Blaze moaned and then tilted her head to the side, giving Silver better access to he sensitive neck. Silver made the most of this extra room and placed hickeys all on the side of her neck, making the feline moan and whimper. He finished with her neck, proud of his temporary artwork. Blaze gave him a small grin and began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his fluffy white chest fur. Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned, Silver took it off. Blaze, on the other hand, nuzzled her face into his chest fur before kissing her way down to the rim of his pants. Silver grinned and looked down at her as she unzipped his pants. Once his pants were opened, the feline began to massage the massive bulge in the hedgehog's boxers. Silver closed his eyes and exhaled at the attention his erection was getting. He looked down on Blaze just as she looked up at him. They locked eyes and shared a small grin before Blaze reached into Silver's boxers.'_

Silver found himself lying on his couch. He sat up and saw his girlfriend in the kitchen. 'Must've been a dream,' he thought as he looked down to his crotch. He gave a heavy sigh as he looked at his fully hard shaft making a bulge in his jeans. He got up and began to make his way to the bathroom to take care of his situation, but then he stopped. 'Why go jack off when my girlfriend is here?' He thought as he turned around and made his way into the kitchen. Blaze was drinking a glass of water and had just set the glass back on the counter before Silver came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Blaze gasped and jumped as Silver just laughed. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Silver whispered in her ear as the feline calmed down.

"Yes. What do you want?" She asked, turning her head to face him. She already knew the answer to the question, but she wanted to see if he would just tell her.

Silver grinned and said,"You."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I had this dream…"

"You don't have to go into detail," Blaze said, cutting him off.

"Oh, good. I didn't want to."

"C'mon," Blaze said, getting out of the embrace and taking his hand.

Silver gave a slight tug of his arm and pulled her back to him. "Why can't we do it right here?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"What if someone comes in?"

Silver got out of the embrace and went over to the door. He locked it and closed the curtains over the glass part of it before walking back over to the feline. Blaze laughed and shook her head before being pulled into a deep kiss. Silver wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against the counter. Sliding his hands from her waist to her ample rear end, he gave it a squeeze. The feline gave out a small moan before Silver picked her up and set her on the counter. He broke the kiss and went to kiss her neck. He slid his tongue across it before giving her a hickey. While he was doing that, he unzipped the feline's jeans and pulled those down her legs. He removed himself from her neck and pulled her panties down as well. While Silver was doing that, Blaze was unbuttoning Silver's shirt. She slid it down his arms until it would go no further, and then watched as the hedgehog opened his pants and pulled his erection outta his boxers. He positioned himself between her legs before pushing himself into her. A small moan escaped from both of them as Silver slowly pulled out and pushed himself back in at a slow pace. He placed his hands on the feline's ample rear end, keeping her from sliding back as he pushed into her at a slightly faster pace. Silver looked down onto the feline and grinned at the erotic expression on her face. Her breathing was heavier, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open. Silver loved how he made her react when they made love. He increased his speed, moving at a comfortable pace, and causing both of them to groan out. Silver squeezed the feline's rear end and kissed her neck as he took on more speed, feeling his hips begin to hit hers. He heard Blaze moan, and he increased his pace, wanting to hear it again. Blaze gave out another moan, this one more higher pitched than the last, and Silver groaned as he moved faster. Feeling her begin to tighten around him, Silver pushed himself to go faster. Finally, he felt her tighten uncontrollably around him as she screamed his name. That was enough to push him over the edge too, and he came. Panting, he pulled out of her and kissed her slowly. Then, he fixes himself and helps the feline off the counter. As Blaze put her clothes back on, Silver grinned and said,"Love you."

Blaze gave him a small smile before saying,"Love you too."


	3. Workout

**A/N: This chapter was requested by one of my followers. They'd like to remain anonymous, so I'm giving no names. Just read and review please.**

Chapter Three: Workout

Blaze panted right before she turned off the TV and lie down on the couch. She had just finished doing her aerobics for the day. She rested her tired muscles and drank the rest of her Gatorade; then she heard Silver come in the house. "Hey babe," he said as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Hey Silver," Blaze replied, sitting up so that Silver could sit next to her. Silver looked over at her and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, glaring at the hedgehog.

"You look like Madonna," he said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I do not," she said, crossing her arms. Blaze had on an 80's aerobic attire. It was a sleeveless leotard with leg warmers. She didn't have on her gloves.

"Yeah you do. Back when she was young," he said between laughter.

"Whatever," Blaze said, getting up and then going into the kitchen.

Silver continued to laugh as he watched her walk away; but his laughter ceased when he looked at the feline's backside. 'Damn,' he thought as he sat up to get a better view of her ample rear end. He got up and followed her, wrapping his arms around her once he reached her. "Although, you do look pretty sexy in that," he whispered in her ears as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"How am I sexy but 'look like Madonna'?"

"Madonna is sexy."

"Madonna is not sexy. She is old and decrepit."

"I was referring to her in the eighties, and she's only in her fifties."

"Only?"

"Fifty is not old. It's middle-aged."

"Which is code for old and decrepit."

"Well, whatever. Back to what I was saying. You look sexy in that," Silver said, pressing his slightly hard shaft against her backside. "But I think you'd look better with it off," he continued, turning her around to face him.

"Let me get this straight. I'm all sweaty and stinky, and you wanna fuck me?" Blaze said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Silver said nodding his head.

Blaze chucked and shook her head before saying,"You have issues."

"Yeah, but you love me and my issues," He said before leading her into their bedroom. Once both of them were in the room, Silver closed the door and sat on the bed. "Okay, can you take that off please?" He said, leaning back against the headboard.

"No. You wanted it, so you gotta do the work," Blaze said, pulling him off the bed.

Silver sighed before saying,"You're just difficult."

"I know. You love it," Blaze said.

"Come here," he said as the feline walked over to him. He pulled the top part of the leotard down, exposing her bare chest to him. "I'm not taking all this off. Ain't nobody got time for that," he said, picking her up and laying her on the bed. Then, he went and had his way with her chest, lashing her nipple with his tongue before sucking on it. Blaze moaned as the hedgehog teased her; she rubbed the quills on the back of his head. Getting his fill of teasing her, Silver pulled away and sat up to remove his shirt and open his pants, pulling out his erection. Pulling Blaze's attire to the side, Silver exposed her wet opening to him. Positioning his dick near her core, he slowly pushed himself into her. He exhaled while she moaned, both reactions coming from the entry. Silver slowly thrust into her and moved to hold her in his arms. He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth while picking up his pace. Blaze moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around him. Their kiss broke and Silver went down to kiss her neck as she placed her hands on his broad, muscular back. "Silver," she moaned as she felt him giving her a hickey. Silver smirked at the reaction he got, and increased his pace, drawing out a whine from the feline below him. He groaned as he felt her tightening around him. Blaze ran her claws over his back before Silver pinned her arms to the bed. He knew what was about to come, and he'd rather not become a scratching post when she came. Soon enough, Blaze arched her back and screamed his name as she climaxed. Her climax was more than enough to push Silver over the edge to his. He pushed himself deep into her and released before pulling out of her and laying next to her. He grinned before saying,"Love you." Blaze grinned and said,"Love you too."

**A/N: Don't be strangers. If anyone else has an idea for other chapters, PM me and if its a good idea, I WILL USE IT. And please review, even if its just to criticize. Peace.**


	4. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Silver and Blaze belong to SEGA**.

Chapter Five: Valentines' Day

"Silver, can I open my eyes now?" Blaze said as Silver led her outside.

"Not yet," he replied, stopping her from moving. He closed the front door to the house and stood behind her. "Okay, you can look now," he said, taking a small step away from her.

Blaze opened her eyes and gasped. In the driveway was a brand new 2013 Mustang Shelby GT 500. "Oh my God, Silver, how did you know this was the car I wanted?" She said, going over to it.

Silver chuckled and said,"I'm just very observant."

"You are a way better boyfriend than I am a girlfriend," Blaze said, going over and hugging him.

"Not necessarily, I like what you got me," Silver said, referring to the Rolex watch on his wrist. They broke the embrace and Silver said,"Wanna drive it?"

Blaze took the keys and said,"Yeah, later."

Silver shrugged and led them back into the house, closing the door behind him. "I still can't believe you got me a car," Blaze said, walking into the kitchen.

"How can you not believe it? It's sitting out there in the driveway?" Silver said, laughing.

"I know that. I just didn't know you cared that much."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, it's just that no one has ever done something like that for me."

"Parents?"

"Other than them."

"Oh. Well, it's a first time for everything," Silver said, going and wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. As his tongue slid into her mouth, his hands went to her ample rear end and gave it a soft squeeze. Blaze gave a quiet moan into the kiss as Silver gave her ass a tighter squeeze. The kiss broke and Silver whispered,"Love you."

Blaze gave him a small grin before saying,"Love you too." Silver pulled her into another kiss and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. He carried her down the hallway and to their shared bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he broke the kiss and began kissing her neck. The feline gave out a moan as she felt Silver giving her a hickey. Silver moved to a different spot on her neck and gave her another hickey, and hearing her moan made his shaft become fully erect. He stopped and sat up, pulling his shirt off and then doing the same with his girlfriend. He reached behind the feline's back and unclipped her bra and pulled it off before going down and teasing her. He lapped his tongue at her nipple before sucking on it, making her moan and stroke the back of his head. Blaze exhaled softly as Silver gently bit the nipple he was sucking on before sitting up. He took her jeans off, and then her panties; tossing them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Then, he took a step back and removed his pants and boxers before moving back to the feline. He parted her legs and pulled her closer to him before he took her. Both of them gave out a small moan right before Silver began slowly thrusting into her. He wrapped her legs around him, speeding up his movements and moved to hold her in his arms. Blaze moaned and arched her back as Silver picked up more speed, hitting deeper inside her core. He kissed her neck and gave her another hickey, making the feline moan again. "Silver…," she said as the hedgehog smirked. He loved how he made he react to him; how a simple touch or kiss could make her shiver and moan his name. He picked up more speed, his hips making contact with hers, and making her whine and whimper. She began to tighten around him, indicating she was close to her climax. Silver smirked again and pushed himself deeper into her, until he heard her scream his name as her orgasm took over. This was enough to push Silver over the edge, and he pushed deep into her and released himself. Panting, Silver slowly pulled out of her and lay next to her. He pulled her into his arms and she pillowed her head into his chest. She smiled at him and said,"Love you." Silver returned the smile and said,"Love you too."

**A/N: People tell me I have a very dirty mind. I take pride in that :). Remember that if you have any ideas for other chapters in this story to PM me. Review. Peace.**


	5. Fantasies

**A/N: Y'all, I'm so sorry about the long update. I just got so much shit to do, with my summer reading, work, drumline, and marching band. But I made this chapter longer to make up for that**

Chapter five: Fantasies

"This is beautiful, Silver," Blaze said as she and the hedgehog walked along the seashore. The couple was married and on their honeymoon. Silver had managed to get a private spot on the islands of Tahiti, basically getting a little part of the beach to themselves.

Silver gave her a small grin and said,"Just like you." Blaze grinned as Silver lightly kissed her on her cheek.

"So, what do you plan on doing tonight?" Blaze asked, taking the hedgehog's hand.

"Other than make love to you?"

"Yes."

"Nothing really. But that's only for tonight. The rest of the time, we'll be busy."

"Define busy," Blaze said, getting a smirk on her face.

"Busy sight-seeing and shit like that. And, of course, making love," Silver said with a sly grin on his face.

"Ok. So, how do you think tonight's gonna go," Blaze asked as they stopped to look at the ocean.

Silver smirked before saying,"I have a couple fantasies you can help me fulfill."

"And they would be?"

"I've always wanted to get head on the beach."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I've always wanted to please you on the beach."

"Me? I've been a fantasy?"

"Well, not really you. My fantasy was whoever I married, and I'm glad it's you."

"Oh. That's nice. Anymore?"

"One more. I've always wanted to fuck you on the beach."

"All these fantasies you wanna live out tonight?"

"Yeah."

"R.I.P. just killed your fantasies," Blaze said with a smirk.

Silver's heart sank and he said,"What? Why?"

Blaze laughed before saying,"I'm just messing with you."

Silver sucked his teeth and said,"Don't play with me like that."

"How could you believe me? Why would I not let you live out your fantasies, especially the second one?"

"…I don't know."

Blaze shook her head and said,"You're so naïve."

"I know, I know. But, you'll let me live out my fantasies?" Silver said, as they began walking again.

"Of course I will," Blaze said, kissing his cheek.

Silver stopped walking, pulled Blaze into his arms and said,"Will you let me do it now?"

"Now?" Blaze repeated, confused.

"Yeah, now. It's not too hot and we're the only ones here," Silver said, leaning down and kissing her softly before coming back up.

"Okay. I guess we can do it now."

Silver grinned before kissing her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth. He placed his hands on the feline's ample rear end and gave it a slight squeeze. He broke the kiss and went to kiss her neck. He kissed the side of her neck softly at first, then grazed it with his tongue, and then began to give her a hickey. Blaze moaned and then tilted her head to the side, giving Silver better access to her sensitive neck. Silver made the most of this extra room and placed hickeys all on the side of her neck, making the feline moan and whimper. He finished with her neck, proud of his temporary artwork. Blaze gave him a small grin and began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his fluffy white chest fur. Finished with his shirt, Blaze then went to kiss his neck. She kissed the side of his neck (and bit it a couple times) before kissing down his chest and stopping at the rim of his shorts. She unzipped his shorts and then smirked at the large bulge in the hedgehog's boxers. Blaze placed her hand on his bulge and began to slowly massage it. Silver closed his eyes and exhaled at the attention his erection was getting. Blaze smirked at his reaction before she reached into the hedgehog's boxers and pulled out his erection. Her eyes lit up as she took a second to gaze at Silver's long shaft. Then, she took the appendage in her hand and began licking the tip. Silver gave out a slight groan as Blaze licked the tip of his dick.

Blaze smirked at his reaction before she took his dick into her mouth and began to slowly bob her head up and down. Silver gave out another groan, this one slightly louder, as the feline blew him. He took his shirt off and tossed it into the sand before placing one hand on the back of the feline's head. He used his other hand to pull her hand off his shaft so that she could go further. Pulling her head further down his shaft, he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. A groan escaped from him as Blaze bobbed her head up and down at a faster pace. Silver leaned his head back and sighed as the feline blew him. He started to slowly thrust his hips forward while guiding her head up and down his shaft. Silver felt his climax coming as the feline bobbed her head faster and Silver bucked his hips into her mouth. Soon enough, Silver gave out one last tired groan as he came in the feline's mouth. Blaze removed herself from the hedgehog's dick and swallowed his seed before standing up to face him. Silver gave her a small grin before he kissed her, tasting the last little bits of his seed. When the kiss broke, Silver kicked off his shorts (which had fallen down around his ankles) and then pulled his boxers down, fully exposing himself to the feline. Then, he kissed the feline again, sliding his hands into her shirt and up her back to unclip her bra. The kiss broke and Silver took the feline's shirt off and watched her shrug out of the bra. Kissing her again, Silver eased the feline down on one knee and then onto her back; where he worked his way on top of her. He smirked at the sight of her exposed chest before going down and teasing her by lapping his tongue at one of her nipples. "Silver…," Blaze moaned as the hedgehog drew her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it. Blaze whimpered and began to stroke the quills on the back of Silver's head as he teased her. After a couple of minutes of teasing the feline, Silver sat up to remove the rest of her clothes. He undid her jeans and pulled those down her legs before tossing them aside with the rest of their clothes. He did the same with her panties, and then he kissed her deeply. Once the kiss broke, he kissed her neck, and then kissed his way down her stomach and to her legs. Then,he sat up, parted the feline's legs, grabbed onto her thighs, and lifted her waist up out of the sand to where her soaked opening was right in front of his face. Silver gave her entrance a quick kiss before tracing it with his tongue. Blaze gasped at the sensation before a small whimper escaped from her. Silver grinned at the reaction he got before he dug his tongue into her, drawing out a high pitched moan from the feline. She arched her back and her breathing picked up as Silver continued to eat her. He used a finger to play with her clit as he pushed his tongue deeper into her, drawing out more frequent higher pitched moans from the feline. "Silver…oh God," Blaze whined as she arched her back up higher, on the verge of her release. Silver smirked against her opening before she came. A mixture between a cry and a moan erupted from her as she climaxed in the hedgehog's face. Silver licked his lips and smirked before setting her back in the sand. He leaned down and kissed neck as she caught her breath; and then he kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Once the kiss broke, Silver positioned himself between her legs and gently eased himself into her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Silver began to slowly thrust into her. Blaze closed her eyes and arched her back at the pleasure that began to run through her. A groan escaped from the hedgehog as he moved to hold her in his arms. He increased his pace, making the feline moan and arch her back higher. Silver went for her neck, kissing it at first, then licking it, and finally sucking on it; most likely giving her a hickey. Blaze placed her arms on his broad, muscular back and gave out another moan. Silver grinned when he heard the sound. Despite the many times they've made love, Silver can't get past the fact that he is the one making her react like this. He is the one making her moan and arch her back, he's the one that makes her scream his name, and he's the one that can please her like no other man can. He increased his pace, causing both of them to moan out in pleasure. With each thrust, Blaze gave out a slight moan. Silver pinned her arms down and sat up; then he gripped onto her thighs and pushed himself deeper into her. Blaze whimpered with every thrust as the hedgehog hit deep inside her core. "S-s-s-silver…ah," she said as the hedgehog's hips slapped hard against hers. Silver groaned as he felt her walls squeezing him, indicating she was close to her climax. He increased his speed and hit deeper inside her core, tearing out loud moans and whines from the feline. Blaze's body shook from the power of the hedgehog above her thrusting into her. She moaned and whined loudly until the hedgehog finally broke her. She screamed out his name and tightened uncontrollably around him. Her tightened walls were more than enough to push him over the edge, and her pushed himself deep into her, groaning at his release. Panting he slowly pulled out of her and lay next to her. Blaze turned to him and kissed him on his cheek before saying,"Your fantasies are amazing."

Silver grinned and said,"Yeah, I guess they are. Even my biggest fantasy."

"What's that?"

"Spending the rest of my life with you."

Blaze smiled and kissed Silver on his cheek before saying,"Love you."

Silver pulled her into his arms and said,"Love you too."

**A/N: To make things easier, if you don't have an account, but you have an idea, kik it to me. That way, we can actually discuss the idea. My kik is xxmylanskixx. Also, I'm considering doing another story like this for Shadouge (or Knuxouge, I could go either way), Sonamy, and Taiream. And if its any Invader Zim fans in the house, I might do a ZAGR one. Or any Teen Titans fans; I might do one for Raven and Beast Boy. Oh, and one last question: y'all want me to add more foreplay to these chapters? Review and give me your ideas. Peace.**


	6. Obsession

**A/N: Y'all know what rhymes with Silvaze?**

**RAPE **

Chapter Six: Obsession

She was perfect. In his eyes, that is. She was beyond beautiful. Every feature on her face was was flawless, her body matched the shape of an hourglass, and she was fond of him. The only problem was that she didn't like him the way that he liked her. She had friend-zoned him, saying he was like a brother to her. But to Silver, being Blaze's best friend would never be enough. He wanted to be with her. Rodrick, his older brother said that it was just a pointless obsession and that,"A grown man (or hedgehog…y'all know wtf I mean) shouldn't be stressing about a girl this much." Silver tried to believe that, that his feelings were just a silly obsession; but the more he thought about it and the longer she was in his presence, he couldn't believe it. She had come over to his house to hang out with him, and as she watched TV, he watched her. He snuck away, leaving her in the living room alone and going into his bedroom. He thought that maybe if he satisfied his craving for her, he could rid himself of his obsession. All he wanted was to be close to her, to hold her. He grabbed an old towel, grabbed a bottle of menthol out his closet, drizzled some on the towel, and then exited his bedroom. He snuck back into the living room and snuck up behind the feline. Then he covered her nose with the drugged towel and waited for her to pass out. It took maybe thirty seconds for her to lose consciousness, and then Silver carried her into his room.

OoOoOo

Blaze awoke and found her arms and legs tied to a bed, putting her in the spread-eagle position. She tried to speak, but then realized that a bandanna had been tied around her mouth. Then she got the biggest surprise of her life when she realized she was completely naked. Cold fear worked it's way up the feline's back before she saw Silver standing next to her. "I see you're up," he said with a casual smile. Blaze looked at him, confused as to why he was smiling. Silver seemed to have been able to read her mind, because he said,"You're probably wondering what all this is aren't you?"

Blaze just looked him, waiting for what he was gonna say next.

"My brother told me that my feelings for you are just a stupid obsession. And I almost believed him, but then I had this idea that if I just satisfied my craving for you, it my obsession would go away," Silver said as he sat on the bed next to the frightened feline.

"All I wanted to do was be close to you, and hold you. But once I did that, I had to have more. I wanted to see you, I wanted to touch you, but I wanted you to be awake."

Blaze just glared at him, her fear being replaced with anger.

Silver continued and said,"So I waited for forty-five minutes for you to wake up. All so I could stare into your eyes as I had my fun. But I knew that if you woke up and found out about this, you'd have a fit. So I had to tie you up. And I undressed you because, like I said, I wanted to see you."

Then, the hedgehog climbed on top of her and gazed into her rage-filled eyes. "You're so cute when you're angry," he said with a grin before leaning down and kissing her neck. He kissed the side of it and then kissed his way down to her bosom. Then he sat up and took the bags of flesh into his hands, squeezing then roughly, causing Blaze to whine out in pain. "Oh c'mon. That can't hurt," Silver said as he pinched and rolled her nipples in his fingers, making them erect. He grinned and said,"See, you like it." He could never be more wrong. Her body might give the reaction of pleasure, but she herself didn't like this at all. Silver continued to violate the feline's body with his hands until he reached her opening. He was very tempted to slide a finger into her core, but he chose not to. Instead, he began to undress himself; taking his shirt off and revealing his muscular body. Then he took his pants off, leaving him in boxers with a large bulge in them. He wanted her so badly that his whole body ached. His obsession had managed to grow that strong in a period of five minutes. He took his boxers off and then positioned his throbbing erection near the feline's core. He pushed himself into her as far as he could go, drawing a muffled whine of pain from Blaze. He began to thrust into her, bringing immense pleasure to him, but unbearable pain to Blaze. He held onto her thighs as he increased his pace and groaned at the feeling of her tight insides squeezing him. Blaze screamed out in pain and tugged against the chains, desperate to get away from the seemingly insane hedgehog raping her. "You can't get away," Silver said before picking up speed, his hips hitting hers as he hit deep within her core. Blaze had gone dizzy with pain, stopping her struggles against the chains and just laying on the bed. Silver looked at the helpless feline below him, watching her body shake as he thrust into her. He gave a smile and said,"You're so beautiful." Blaze, who was only half conscious, barely heard the statement. Silver groaned out as he felt his climax approaching. He increased his speed, drawing out a whine from Blaze right before he released into her. He gave one final thrust and groaned before pulling out of her and saying,"I love you."

**A/N: I had to write this and get it outta my system. But I promise that the rest of the story will have no rape (unless you want it to). Don't forget to PM or kik me your ideas. Check my last author's note in chapter five for my kik. And please take a few seconds to review. Much love. Peace**


	7. Sleepless Night

**A/N: Okay y'all, no rape in this chapter, lol. I was kinda going for a Norman Bates type of mentality for Silver last chapter. And if you don't know who Norman Bates is…then you suck. S/O to DIM666-Insane Leader for the idea for this chapter. Also, if you are a Sonaze, Silvamy, Shadaze, or Silvouge fan; stay the fuck out my PM's with ideas for lemons. Or with rude comments. That pisses the fuck outta me. The only coupling I'm versatile on is Shadouge & Knuxouge. Now let me shut up so you can read my shit.**

Chapter Seven: Sleepless night.

Blaze sighed heavily as she lie awake in the middle of a wasteland in Crisis City. Silver, her best friend and partner (not sexual…yet lol) lay a foot away, sleeping soundly. The two were resting after an exhausting battle with the Iblis. She grinned as she looked at the telekinetic hedgehog sleeping in the moonlight. She'probably never tell him this, but she thought that he was adorable when he was asleep.

The feline sighed again as she tried to sleep. She closed her eyes and counted sheep, but by the the time she got to a hundred and fifty; she realized that if she wasn't sleep already, it wasn't gonna happen.

The pyrokinetic feline opened her eyes and sat up, sighing. She heard Silver stir and shift his body so that he was completely on his back. She looked over in his direction and something caught her eye. Silver was growing an erection, right before her eyes. The felines's eyes widened as her cheeks went red; she never thought she would see him like this.

As Silver's shaft became fully erect, Blaze couldn't help but be mesmerized at how big it was. She felt this strong urge to…touch it. Play with it. The feline looked up at Silver's face to make sure he was still sound asleep. Then, she quietly moved forward until she was inches away from his erection. Very slowly and hesitantly, she stroked his shaft, running her hand over it and dragging her thumb over the tip. Seeing that she got no reaction made her relax, given that Silver was asleep. Blaze wrapped her fingers around his erection and began to jack him off slowly, taking her hand all the way to the base of his shaft and coming back up to the tip.

Silver groaned in his sleep, completely oblivious to the feline playing with his dick. Blaze continued to jack the hedgehog, she herself becoming aroused from this activity. Silver groaned again before waking up and seeing the feline jacking him off. "What you doing?" Silver asked, causing Blaze to stop and look at him. She stopped breathing for a split second and then her face flushed a deep red. She had been caught red-handed (or cock-handed…no? Oh okay).

Blaze took her hand away from the hedgehog's large arousal and looked at the ground, too ashamed to look in his eyes. She knew within her deepest being that she shouldn't have played with the hedgehog's erection.

There was no way out of this; Blaze couldn't talk herself out of what just happened. She heard Silver move, and glanced up seeing that he sat next to her. "Blaze, it's okay," he said, reaching out and taking the embarrassed feline's hand. Blaze still would not look at him, she wouldn't even turn in his direction. "I'm not mad at you. I…I a-actually…kinda…liked it," Silver said before looking away.

Blaze slowly looked at him and said,"How? You were asleep."

"I was dreaming, and I could feel it. It woke me up."

Blaze sighed and said,"I'm sorry Silver."

"No,no. You don't have to apologize. It, uh, felt good," Silver said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

The feline's eyes widened and she said,"Really?"

"Um…yeah. It felt really good."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad…but can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Uh…did you like what you saw?" The hedgehog asked, referring to his rock-hard shaft.

Blaze's blush returned as she nodded her head.

"Did you…do you think it's big?" The hedgehog asked as a light blush came onto his face.

Blaze blushed harder and quietly said,"Yes. Very."

A sly grin broke out onto his face before he said,"You wanna play with it again?"

Blaze looked at the telekinetic hedgehog with a surprised expression on her face. "W-what?" She said, as if her ears had deceived her.

"You wanna play with my dick again?" Silver repeated, taking the feline's hand and guiding it to the erection sticking out of his grey fur. Blaze never responded to his question, nor did she object to his actions. She heard him exhale when her fingers brushed over his shaft, and then the hedgehog gave out a groan as he guided her hand over his erection; making her stroke it.

Blaze looked away from Silver's erection and gazed into his eyes, which were glazed over with lust as he helped her stroke his shaft. He noticed her looking at him, and he gave her a small grin before taking his other hand and pulling her into a kiss. As his tongue entered her mouth, he released her hand and went to grip her waist. Blaze wrapped her hand around his erection and began to slowly jack him off again, winning another groan. Squeezing the feline's ample rear end, Silver deepened the kiss before suddenly breaking it.

"Blaze, can I tell you something?" He asked, stopping her movements.

"Can it wait?"

"No. It can't."

Blaze sighed and said,"What is it?"

"I,uh,…I love you," The hedgehog said, turning red.

"Say that again," Blaze said, not believing what she just heard.

"I said I love you," Silver repeated.

Blaze looked at him, shocked before stuttering,"I-I love you too."

Silver grinned before pulling her into another deep kiss and placing her hands on his erection. The feline started jacking him off again, this time at a slightly faster pace; drawing out many more groans from the hedgehog. Silver broke the kiss and looked down at his erection, which was being worked by the feline's hand at a modest pace. He gave out a quiet groan as he watched her jack him off. Blaze looked at him, watching him watch her (weird sentence). "You know how to give head?" Silver asked after spending a couple of minutes watching her play with his dick.

"Yeah. I've never done it before though. Why?" Blaze replied, ceasing the jerking of his shaft and giving it long, slow, agonizing strokes.

Silver leaned his head back and groaned before saying,"I was thinking maybe you could give me some."

The feline smirked as she took her hand away from his cock. She worked her way down to where her mouth was directly above his erection, and she looked up at him. Silver looked into her eyes and said,"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Blaze didn't respond to that statement. Instead, she took the tip of his erection into her mouth; then she lowered her head, taking in as much as she can, until his tip hit the back of her throat. She began to bob her head up and down on the telekinetic's erection, winning a couple of groans from him. Silver looked down on the feline, who was looking up at him. He gave out another groan from the sight of her looking up at him with her amazing golden eyes and his dick in her mouth. She looked so sexy like that. "Damn," he said, quietly. Seeing her like that made his erection throb in her mouth.

Blaze closed her eyes and began to move a little faster, drawing another groan from the hedgehog. Silver gently placed a hand on the back of her head, right next to her ponytail. He worked two of his fingers under her hairband and pulled it off, making her hair fall loosely to her shoulders. He thought that her hair was long and pretty. Why did she have it up?

Lacing his fingers into her hair, he began to guide her up and down his shaft. Another groan escaped him as she moved her head faster. He could feel his climax wanting to make its appearance, but he suppressed it for the time being. Besides, he didn't even know if she wanted him to come in her mouth or not. But all of a sudden, Blaze stopped and pulled away from his dick. She looked up at him and said,"I know, I know. You wanted me to keep going, but I don't want you to come."

Shifting so that she can sit up, Silver asks,"Why not?"

"I just didn't want you to come then."

"Why?"

"I just told you why."

"Why?" Silver said again, grinning slightly knowing that he was working her nerves.

"Shut up," Blaze said as she moved to a sitting position. Silver chuckled before removing his gloves and making his way over to her, scooting closer until he was practically on top of her. Then he slid behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and said,"You know something?"

"What?"

"I find it very unfair that I'm fully exposed to you; and you're still fully dressed," he said, and then surprised her when he pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her in her panties.

"Look who doesn't have a bra on," Silver cooed, moving his hands up to play with her exposed chest; causing the feline's cheeks to flush a reddish color. The hedgehog gave out a small groan as he continued to fondle her, loving how her smooth fur felt in his bare hands.

"Silver…," Blaze whispered as the hedgehog began to kiss her neck and play with her nipples. Silver sighed as his erection poked at her side; he wanted her, all of her, but he didn't know how far she would go. Very slowly, he trailed his right hand from her breast to her waistband and slipped two fingers under it. Seeing that she didn't object to his actions, Silver did the same with his left hand; and then he slowly pulled her panties off, fully exposing the blushing feline to him. Silver slowly moved to where he was in front of her; looking into her bashful, yet lust-filled eyes. He could tell that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

Very hesitantly, the hedgehog pushed the feline onto her back and positioned himself between her legs. He looked back up at her, trying to make sure that she was okay with this. Blaze gave him a nod and closed her eyes right before he slid his long, thick shaft into her until he reached her barrier. The hedgehog leaned down and took her into his arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck before he thrust hard into her. Blaze gave out a whine of pain as her body stiffened from the pain Silver had inadvertently caused her. Silver kisses her neck and cheek lightly while whispering,"It's okay. I got you."

The feline continued to breath heavily out of pain, not used to Silver being inside her. Soon enough, the pain subsided and once Silver heard her breathing normally again, he began to slowly thrust into her. He a groan escaped from him as he felt the feline's tight, wet insides squeezing his erection. He felt Blaze wrap her legs around his waist, encouraging him to move faster. The feline's breathing picked up as Silver moved into her at a slightly faster pace. She whimpered from the feeling of his long shaft pushing deeper into her as he lengthened his stroke. "Silver…more," Blaze quietly moaned into the hedgehog's ear, making him shiver with pleasure. He loved hearing her moan, it was his new favorite sound.

Silver picked up speed and moved to kiss her deeply, muffling another moan that she gave out. The feline's body began to shake as Silver thrust harder and faster into her, making her moan and whine into the kiss they shared. Blaze arched her back up as Silver hit deep inside her core. Their kiss broke, but they remained in each others faces, panting heavily. Another groan came from Silver as he gazed into the feline's half-lidded,lust-filled eyes. He felt her beginning to tighten, indicating that she was close to her climax. Silver increased his pace, wanting to take her there; and after a few seconds Blaze gave out a long, drawn out whine as she tightened around Silver. Her climax was enough to make Silver reach his own. He pushed himself deep into her and groaned before pulling out and laying next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and she lay her heard on his chest. "Love you," he says.

Blaze grins and says,"Love you too."

**A/N: Okay DIM666, I'm sorry that you didn't get this huge battle with the Iblis. It's just that huge battles aren't my thing. I'm a lover, not a fighter. But if you feel like I bullshitted you, then tell me what I can do to make it up to you.**

**To the rest of y'all; I start school on August 26th and this is my first semester schedule:**

**1). Honors Pre-Calculus**

**2). Weight Training**

**3). Honors American Humanities**

**4). French 1**

**So, you can expect long updates. Also, when I finish this story, I'm gonna start a Knuxouge one; but that one will be a little different. Thanks for reading and please take a couple of seconds to review. And don't forget about telling me your ideas. Peace.**


	8. Stuck Between Floors

**A/N: Y'all, is trying to take away our right to freedom of the press by trying to remove all stories with lemons in them. So let's all do ourselves a favor and sign DIM666-Insane Leader's petition. Show them that it's unfair to remove stories people enjoy just because its got people fucking in it. **

**Also: I don't put age limits on my stories. If you have to ask yourself the question of whether or not you should be reading this or not, don't read it. **

**I got this idea from when I was watching TV.**

Chapter 8: Stuck Between Floors.

Blaze hurried down the hall of a big building, trying to get to the elevator before it closed. One of the many mobians in it pushed the button that held the doors open, and Blaze walked into it. "Thanks. Um, thirty-three please," she said, stepping back so the doors could close.

"Already pushed," someone in the back of the crowd said.

The feline stood and waited silently as the elevator went up, stopping every so often to let someone off. As the elevator began to empty, Blaze noticed someone familiar leaning against the back wall.

"Silver?" She said, stepping back to stand next to the hedgehog.

"Hey, what's up?" He said as a small grin appeared on his face.

"Not much. Going to meet Jet," she said, referring to her boyfriend.

"Oh," Silver replied quietly as his grin wilted. All of a sudden, he began to feel uncomfortable.

Sensing his uneasiness, Blaze quickly changed the subject and said,"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to meet Vector and Knuckles. We're going to a club," he said, looking down at the ground.

Another person got out of the elevator, leaving them alone.

"So, uh, where are you and Jet going?" Silver asked sheepishly.

"We have a dinner reservation. He's waiting on me," she said.

All of a sudden, the elevator shook and then stopped, leaving the two stuck between floors thirty-two and thirty-three.

"Awesome," Blaze said sighing.

"Yeah, this is just great," Silver said, agreeing with her sarcasm.

Blaze sighed and walked over to the panel and pressed the intercom key.

"Hi, this is Khalil," the voice from the intercom said.

"Yes, our elevator stopped," Blaze said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"Well, can you get someone to fix it?" Silver asked.

"Oh yeah. I'll get right on it after I finish my Big Mac. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Khalil said before ending their conversation.

"Well, at least I'm stuck with someone I know," Blaze said, walking back over to Silver.

"Yeah. This might mess up my night though," Silver said.

"Yeah, mine too," she replied, pulling out her phone to text Jet.

"So, how are you and Jet doing?" Silver asked once she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Not good."

"Oh. What's up?"

"He cheated on me," Blaze said, crossing her arms.

"Why would he do that?"

"That's a great question; but I don't have the answer," Blaze said before pulling out her phone and reading Jet's reply. "Really Jet?," she says before typing back a reply.

"What's up?"

"He doesn't believe that I'm stuck in an elevator."

"Why?"

"Probably because I never wanted to go to dinner with him. I'm still mad at him."

"So if he thinks that you're not in an elevator, where are you at?"

"I don't know. Right now I could care less." She said, putting her phone back and leaning against the wall.

Just then, the intercom button beeped and Khalil's voice came through. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Khalil," the two said in unison.

"How are y'all doing?" He said.

"We're fine. Can you please get someone to fix this elevator," Blaze said, a little impatiently.

"Whoa, who pissed in your cornflakes? Is the guy in there with you annoying or something?" Khalil asked curiously.

"No. He's my friend. I just wanna hurry up and get to the next floor."

"Ah, going up to floor thirty-three. I made the biggest mistake of my life up there," he said.

"What happened?" Silver asked, entering the conversation.

"I went up there to meet some friends, and I met this really beautiful girl. We went to the restaurant up there and had dinner. We both drank a little too much; well, her a little too much and me a lot too much. We ended up in a hotel room having a one night stand; and she turns up pregnant."

"So, what's the problem?" Blaze asked, forgetting Jet for a little bit.

"The problem was that I was married when that happened."

"Was?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. The guilt was eating me alive, so I had to confess. She filed for a divorce the next day." Khalil said, sighing.

"Sorry that happened," Silver said.

"It's all good. Let me get someone on this situation for y'all. Don't go anywhere okay?" Khalil said before laughing.

The intercom went dead, leaving Silver and Blaze alone again.

"What a small world we live in," Blaze said.

"What you mean?"

"I mean the fact that he cheated on his wife and I was cheated on."

"Oh. So if you're still mad at Jet, why did you agree to meet him for dinner?"

"He begged me to give him another chance. He said that he really cared about me and didn't wanna lose me."

"If he really cared about you and didn't wanna lose you, he wouldn't have hurt you in the first place." Silver said.

"That's what I said, but he begged and begged and begged; so I gave in. But we missed our reservation now, so it was all in vain," Blaze said before the intercom beeped again.

"Hey guys. I called my friend Quincy to fix the elevator. He said he'd do it, but I gotta go pick him up. Y'all don't…,"

"We know, we know. 'Don't go anywhere.' Just go get Quincy," Blaze said.

Khalil laughed before the intercom went dead and the two were left alone.

"I wouldn't have given him another chance," Silver said, bringing their attention back to their conversation.

"So are you gonna heckle me me because I did?" Blaze asked, looking at the hedgehog with a challenging expression.

"No, no. I wouldn't do that. I just feel that you deserve someone who won't cheat on you," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should have someone that is faithful to you and respects you."

"Why do you care so much about who I'm with?"

"Because you should be with me," Silver said before his eyes widened and he turned away. He had not meant to say that.

"Silver, you like me?" Blaze asked, shocked at the words that he just said.

"No. I love you," he said, turning around very slowly to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid to. And when I finally got the courage to do it, you were with Jet."

"I went with Jet because I had the feeling that we were just friends."

"So you feel the same about me?"

"Yeah. I love you too Silver," Blaze said, before going over and hugging him.

Silver glowed on the inside, but also felt stupid; seeing that he could've admitted his feelings a long time ago.

They break the embrace and Silver manages to steal a kiss from the feline. At first, Blaze was okay with the kiss; but as it deepened, she remembered that she wasn't single. She pulled away and said,"Silver, I can't do this. I'm still in a relationship."

"So? Jet did it to you? You can give him a taste of his own medicine," Silver said before taking her lips again.

Blaze pulled away again and said,"I can't. It's wrong."

Silver wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear,"It may be wrong, but it feels right."

Then he began to kiss her neck, making the feline close her eyes and exhale with pleasure. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away; but then realized that Silver was right. They may have been dead wrong, but it felt so good that it had to be right.

So instead of pushing him off, Blaze begins to unbutton his shirt; exposing his muscular chest and fluffy white patch of fur. Silver gave out an exhale as the feline began to rub his chest and muscular arms. He kissed his way back to her lips and deeply kissed her while he pushed her against the wall.

Blaze knew she was wrong by being in the elevator making out with the shirtless hedgehog. She knew that she shouldn't be letting him pick her up and pull her panties aside so that he could get to her opening. She shouldn't be letting him push his thick erection deep into her. And she most definitely knew that she should be enjoying it. But she was.

As Silver thrust into her, she moaned at the fact that he was pleasing her, and that she was in the wrong. It was so naughty for her to be letting another guy fuck her while she's in a relationship, but that's what made it feel so good. Silver heard her beg for more and picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into the feline. Blaze leaned her head back against the wall and moaned as the hedgehog hit deep inside her. It felt so good, so much better than what she had been getting.

Silver groaned from the feeling of her tight core moving up and down his dick. He increased his pace, drawing out more moans from the feline against him. His hips hit hard against hers, and he felt her tighten around him; giving out a loud moan and then finishing with a whine. Silver continued, thrusting a few more times until he groaned at his climax.

**xXx**

The intercom beeped again and Khalil said,"Alright guys. Quincy fixed up the elevator. Y'all still need to get to the next floor?"

Blaze and Silver looked at each other before Silver said,"Nah. I think we're gonna head back down to the lobby."

"Alright, then. You're on your way," Khalil said before the intercom went dead again. As the elevator began to descend, Silver pulled Blaze into a kiss before saying,"I love you."

Blaze gave him a small grin before saying,"Love you too."

**A/N: Done. Sorry about the quickie, I know you guys wanted some foreplay in there; but they only had time for sex. If I had added any foreplay, Khalil would've buzzed in and interrupted them, lol. Please review, and sign that petition if you wanna keep lemon stories on the sight. And don't forget about ideas. Peace.**


	9. You Are Beautiful

**A/N: I'm trying to get as many chapters uploaded before school starts. In addition to my classes, I got marching band practice. So, enjoy these next two chapters y'all. Might be a while before you guys get another.**

Chapter Nine: You Are Beautiful

Blaze hated her life. She hated how she was always teased and picked on by other mobians because of her ability to manipulate flames. Ever since she was a little kid, she was teased and tortured by all except one. Silver was the only one that found nothing wrong with her, any on many occasions defended her. He became her friend (her only friend), and all through elementary school and junior high school; he grew close to her.

They were in high school now, both seniors, and it was another torturous day for Blaze. When she was younger, her schoolmates would call her names dealing with her fire ability. Now that they're older and have more colorful vocabulary, nothing was off limits. On her way to her locker from her last class of the day was when things went downhill. She walked through the hall, being called things such as "ugly", "freak", and "pussy" (another word for cat, y'all perverts). Reaching her locker, she quickly opened it and grabbed her book bag before slamming it and walking down the hall.

Silver saw her walk by, ears pinned flat to her head and tail tucked between her legs. "Blaze, c'mere," he said, motioning her over to his locker.

Blaze slowly walked over and looked up at him, wondering what he wanted. "Yeah?" She said sheepishly.

"I know you don't wanna ride the bus home," he said as he closed his locker. Blaze remained quiet and Silver said,"I'll take you home."

"No, no you don't have to. I'll be fine," she said, looking down.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. You've been through enough already. Let me take you home," he said, taking her wrist and leading her outside to his car.

They approached his Mustang, and Silver unlocked the door for them. Blaze reluctantly got into the car with the hedgehog and put her seatbelt on. Silver started the car and then pulled out of the parking space, and then out of the parking lot. As they went down the road, Silver noticed that Blaze's mood had worsened.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Blaze shook her head and murmured,"Nothing." She didn't want to tell him what was really the problem because it dealt with him. She had fallen in love with him; and every time she got around him, she felt strange. Yeah, she was nervous; but the nervousness was quickly masked by negativity and embarrassment.

She would always fill her head with thoughts that recalled on her teasing. She really did believe that she was ugly and that she was a freak. Why would Silver want to be with someone like that?

"C'mon. I know something's bothering you. Just tell me what it is?" He said as he pulled up beside her house. Her parents leave to go to work as soon as she gets out of school, so nobody's home.

"Silver, I'm fine. Just let it go," Blaze said as she got out of the car.

Silver turned the car off and got out, following her onto the porch. "Just tell me. You know you can tell me anything," he said as she went in the house.

'No, I can't,' she thought as she closed and locked the door; leaving the hedgehog standing on her porch.

Silver sighed and rang the doorbell, wanting her to let him in.

"Go away Silver," Blaze said before going upstairs to her room and closing the door.

Silver sighed. She wasn't going to let him in, so he would have to let himself in. Closing his eyes, the hedgehog's hands glowed a light shade of blue as he used his telekinesis to unlock the door. Then, he let himself in, closing and locking the door behind him before going upstairs.

Blaze had heard him let himself in and just sighed when he knocked on her door. "Silver, just leave me alone," the feline said, sitting on her bed; hugging her knees. The hedgehog turned the knob, surprised that it wasn't locked; and went into her room.

"Blaze, just tell me what's wrong," he said, closing her door back and standing next to her bed.

She shook her head and said,"Silver, I don't wanna talk about it."

Silver sat down next to her and said,"It's the teasing isn't it?"

Tears swelled up in the feline's eyes and then rolled down her face. She nodded and buried her face in her hands, not wanting Silver to see her that way.

Too late. Silver put his arms around her and pulled her towards him. "It's okay. None of that stuff is true," he cooed.

"Yeah it is," she mumbled.

Silver took her hands away from her face and said,"Look at me." Blaze slowly looked up at him, eyes red and face stained with tears. "It is not. Don't ever say that it is," he said, a little sternly.

"But it is. I am ugly, I am a freak," she said, burying her face into his chest.

"No you're not. You're unique. You're beautiful."

Blaze's ears went up at the mention of the word. 'Beautiful.' He thought that she was beautiful? She had to have been dreaming.

"You really think so?" She said, looking up at him.

"Of course I think so. You're very special and very, very beautiful," he said with a sincere grin.

The two sat there for a moment; Blaze calming down some and her eyes drying up.

Then, Silver gently took her chin and used it to tilt her head upward before he placed his lips on hers. His actions took Blaze by surprise, and she pulled away.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, feeling nervous.

"I was kissing you."

"W-why?"

"Because, I love you," he said before taking her lips again.

'He loves me? He actually loves me?' Blaze thought as Silver's tongue prodded at her lips. She hesitated before slowly opening her mouth and allowing Silver's tongue to enter. The kiss instantly grew deeper as Blaze took her hands off Silver's chest (they'd gotten there when she pulled away) and placed them on his shoulders. She relaxed her legs, letting them stretch out onto the bed.

Silver broke the kiss so he could get completely on the bed with her. He scooted closer until he was close enough and then deeply kissed her again. Blaze felt herself being gently pushed until she was lying on her back, the hedgehog working his way on top of her. The kiss broke, and Silver kissed his way down to her neck, licking it at first and then sucking on it, giving her a hickey (her first).

Finished with her neck (for now) he sat up slightly and looked at her, asking his question with his eyes. Blaze nodded and then allowed for Silver to pull her shirt over her head. Silver gazed upon her bare chest (she didn't have on a bra) with lust as he felt an erection growing in his shorts.

After taking in the wonderful sight, he kissed his way down to her breasts, planting kisses on one of them and using his hand to play with the other. He used his tongue to draw one of her soft nipples into his mouth and sucking on it; making it erect.

Blaze felt an erotic chill going down her spine as the hedgehog teased her; now lashing her nipple with his tongue and squeezing her other breast with his tongue. Silver heard her give out a small moan, making his fully erect shaft throb in his clothes. He stopped and sat up, removing his shirt and tossing it on the floor.

Blaze's eyes widened as she gazed upon the hedgehog's muscular body. She reached up to touch him, running her hands up his abs and stopping at his patch of white, fluffy chest fur.

Silver's breathing got heavier as the feline played with his chest hair. He took her hands and guides them over his upper body; running them over his chest and abs multiple times before stopping at the rim of his pants. He let go of her hands and unzipped his shorts, pulling them down and then kicking them off; leaving him in his boxers with a huge bulge in them.

Blaze looked at the hedgehog's fully erect shaft sticking through his boxers with awe. It looked so big. She allowed for Silver to remove her jeans and pull her panties off before watching him kick off his boxers; fully exposing himself to her.

Silver parted her legs and looked back up at her before asking,"You really want this?"

Blaze nodded and closed her eyes as Silver slowly pushed himself into her until he reached her barrier. Blaze wrapped her arms him and nodded, signaling him to go ahead. Silver took a deep breath and thrust into her, defiling her innocence and causing her to scream out in pain.

He kissed her softly on the cheek as her body tensed up from the pain. "It's okay. I got you," he cooed, lightly kissing her ear. He continued to whisper that phrase over and over, like a mantra, until he breathing went down and she nodded, signaling him to move on.

Silver took a deep breath before slowly pulling himself out to the tip and pushing back into her. He repeated this motion just as slowly and gently as the first time; trying to get Blaze used to the feeling of his shaft inside her tight core. The hedgehog leaned down and took her in his arms, nuzzling his face into her neck as he continued to thrust into her.

Blaze's breathing picked up as the hedgehog thrust into her; not used to anything being inside her. It felt strange. It also felt good, but it felt really strange. She felt Silver wrap her legs around his waist, pushing deeper into her core. She sighed at the feeling. She thought that this would never happen to her; that someone would be making love to her. Before two minutes ago; it was all a fantasy.

After a couple of minutes of slow, agonizing thrusts; Silver increased his pace, drawing out a small moan from the feline below him. He liked hearing her moan; it was his new favorite sound. The hedgehog kissed his way up to her ear before whispering the words,"I love you."

Blaze felt her heart soar when he said those words. She felt him kissing his way back down to her neck, and then quietly moaned as he gave her another hickey.

Silver groaned when he heard the feline moan. He wanted her to moan louder; he wanted to know just how much she really liked this. He increased his pace, trying to draw another moan from her. This he succeeds in, but her moan was at the same quiet volume it was at before. That wasn't what he wanted; he wanted to hear her moan loudly and in ecstasy. But due to all the teasing, she was shy and had very low confidence. The hedgehog figured that, in order to get her to moan loudly; he'd have to ask for it. Moving so that his mouth was next to her ear; he whispered,"Can you moan for me?"

Blaze felt her cheeks flush when he asked her that question. She wanted to give him what he asked for; but she was afraid that she would mess it up. "C'mon Blaze. Moan for me," Silver whispered again as he increased his pace. Blaze gave him what he wanted; not because he had asked, but because him pushing deep inside her felt so good.

"That's it. Louder," Silver said, running his tongue over her neck and then sucking on it. Blaze arched her back and gave out another moan; this one slightly louder than the previous one. "Again. Louder; let it all out," he said as he increased his pace and pushed deeper into her.

Blaze closed her eyes and let out a long whine as Silver thrust into her. Many more moans escaped from her, each one louder than the last as Silver continued to thrust into her at a faster pace. He felt her beginning to tighten, indicating that she was close to her climax. Silver increased his pace, wanting to take her there; and after a few seconds Blaze gave out a long, drawn out whine as she tightened around Silver. Her climax was enough to make Silver reach his own. He pushed himself deep into her and groaned before pulling out and laying next to her.

They both lie still, panting heavily from their activity before Silver pulls Blaze into his arms. Blaze pillows her head into his chest and gives a relaxed sigh. All was quiet for a moment as Blaze listened to the hedgehog's heartbeat. Then she asked,"How did you even know I loved you back?"

Silver gave a small grin and said,"You let me kiss you. If you hadn't felt the same, you wouldn't have let me do that."

Blaze blushed slightly and said,"So, it was that obvious?"

Silver nodded before saying,"I already know this; but I just wanna hear you say it back to me. I love you."

The feline blushed harder before saying,"I love you too." Then she sighed and relaxed in Silver's arms until his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

**A/N: Another chapter in the books, and I'm gonna give y'all one more before I hit the books. Thanks for reading, and please take a few seconds to review. Oh, and smile; y'all are beautiful :). Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10 Bitches!

**A/N: I'm actually kinda excited to write this chapter. It'll let me express my colorful vocabulary a little more. Enjoy.**

Chapter Ten: Chapter 10 Bitches! (I really didn't know what to call it so it'll just be that)

She could tell by the way that he came in the house that he was pissed off. He didn't just go slamming doors and throwing his keys for no reason. She glanced up from her phone and saw Silver come over and plop down on the couch next to her. "Alright, what's your problem?" Blaze asked, putting her phone away.

Silver crossed his arms and said,"Can you ask a little nicer?"

"Can you stop being a little bitch and tell what's wrong?"

"First off, I ain't a bitch. You know good and goddamn well I ain't no bitch. Second I'm pissed the fuck off," Silver said, glaring daggers at the feline.

"Nah, really? I never would've known the way you slammed the door and threw your keys across the room," Blaze said sarcastically as Silver growled.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your jokes," he said, almost in a threatening tone.

"It wasn't meant to be a joke, but you take it however you wanna take it."

"Whatever."

"So, why are you in your feelings?"

"Okay, so you know how I let Charmy borrow my car right?"

"What'd he do?"

"So, he takes out my brand new Born Sinner CD to put in his Yeezus CD; and instead of putting my CD in its case, he just tosses it in the glove box. And when I get in my car to go to work, I put in Born Sinner; but that shit is so scratched up that it won't even fucking play."

"You're this mad over a stupid CD?"

"It's not a stupid CD. And it's not the fact that its scratched up; it's the fact that Charmy couldn't respect my shit enough to put it in the fucking case."

"I think you're over reacting. You can go buy another CD," Blaze said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Never mind. You don't get it."

"What am I not getting? It's just a CD."

"I know I can buy another CD. It's the principle behind it."

"So, you're mad because Charmy didn't respect your stupid CD?"

"It's not a stupid CD! How would you like it if I tore up your Wolf CD?"

"I wouldn't really care. I can go buy another CD."

"Oh, glad you feel that way," Silver said, getting up off the couch.

"But if you go tear up my CD just to prove a stupid point, you'll be sleeping alone for a while," Blaze said, making the hedgehog sit back down.

"I thought you said you wouldn't care," Silver said as he sat down.

"Yeah, I wouldn't; if it was an accident. But if you did it on purpose we'd have a problem," Blaze said as she looked at her still upset boyfriend.

"So, you still think I'm over reacting?"

"Yes. Just tell Charmy that he scratched your CD. He's understanding, he'll apologize and get you a new one."

"Yeah, whatever," Silver said, crossing his arms.

Blaze sighed and said,"I wish you'd quit being a bitch about it."

"I'm not a bitch. Quit calling me that," Silver said as he turned to the feline with a sharp glare.

"Okay, quit being a mitch about it."

"What the hell is a mitch?"

"A man that acts like a bitch," Blaze said before getting up.

"You're supposed to be making me feel better; not pissing me off even more."

Blaze shrugged as she made her way into the bedroom. "You're mad over nothing. Quit bitching about it," she said as she plugged her phone up to charge.

"Call me a bitch again and see what happens," Silver said, appearing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Bitch."

Silver growled and said,"Quit it. I'm not in the mood for you to be funny."

"Then get out of that mood. I hate it when you're mad anyway," Blaze said.

"And what do you suggest I do? I can't listen to my music."

"Born Sinner is not the only CD you have."

"No but listening to music will remind me of it and make me mad again."

"Then go find something to take your anger out on. I just want you to shut up about it," Blaze said as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah, whatever," Silver said, turning and walking out of the room. He got to the edge of the hallway before stopping and turning around. 'I'm wrong for this,' he thought as he appeared in the doorway of the bedroom.

Blaze was on her phone, playing a game; she never noticed that he was in the room until he got on the bed with her. She slowly looked over in his direction, and saw him looking down at her. The anger in his eyes was obvious, but on the back end it was lust in his eyes.

Silver made his way over to her and took her phone out of her hands; setting it down on the nightstand before turning his attention back to the feline. He pushed her down until her shoulders were resting on the headboard, and then he pinned her arms down by her wrists. Then he lowered his face into the crook of her neck and bit down hard.

Blaze's muscles tensed at the feeling of the hedgehog's teeth almost piercing her neck. She squirmed and tried to pull her arms away from his hold, but she couldn't get away. Her hands balled into fists as the hedgehog continued to bite her neck in different spots. Though it was painful, it had a hidden pleasure to it; and as Silver continued to bite her, she became aroused.

Silver finished marking her neck (for now) and sat up; looking down on the feline. He smirked and said,"Don't move." Then he let go of the feline's wrists and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her bare chest to him. He grinned and went down to have his way with her exposed chest. Pinning her arms by her wrists again, Silver began to lash his tongue at her nipple before pulling it between his teeth and biting down on it.

Blaze screamed out in half ecstasy/ half pain as Silver did the same with her other nipple, perhaps biting down even harder. Blaze had figured out what he was doing. He was taking his anger out on her body in a sexual way and much to her dismay; she liked it.

Finishing with her breasts, Silver sits up and removes his gloves, and then his shirt. He smirked at the feline below him as he took her jeans off, and then her panties; leaving her naked and helpless before him. He pulled off his jeans, and then his boxers; fully exposing himself to the feline.

Blaze swallowed hard as Silver moved between her legs; expecting to be taken roughly. Her expectations were correct as Silver slammed himself into her, thrusting hard, making the feline arch her back and moan loudly. Silver grinned evilly as he released her wrists and held onto the small of her back; his nails digging into the flesh as he thrust into her.

Blaze winced and thought to herself,'Two can play at that game.' She placed her hands on the hedgehog's broad muscular back and lightly ran her claws over his spine. When she felt him drag his nails down to her hips so that he could grip her there; she dug her claws into his back and dragged them down his spine and then around his waist.

Silver groaned out in pain and pleasure as he felt the skin split. He shifted his hips and hit deeper into her, causing her to arch her back up off the bed. The hedgehog seized this opportunity and placed his hands on her back before running his nails down to her waist.

Blaze winced, feeling the unbearable pain of the scratches. Silver's nails weren't long or sharp like her claws, but it still hurt like a motherfucker when he scratched her. The feline leaned up and bit down hard on the hedgehog's nipple.

Silver fought back a yell of pain (I understand where he's coming from. Cat teeth are sharp as fuck and they hurt like hell) and took his hands off her back to find a way to get her sharp teeth off of his nip. He reached down towards her ample rear end and found her tail. He seized it and gave it a hard tug, making her stop biting his nipple and give out a scream of pain.

After recovering from her pain, Blaze growled lowly and leaned up again; but this time, she bit him on the shoulder, piercing his skin. She heard him yelp in pain before he let go of her tail; which she smartly wrapped around them.

Fighting through the pain, Silver used one of his hands and pinned her upper body to the bed; also causing her to stop biting him. He looked down on her and smirked triumphantly as he thrust into her at a faster pace.

But the battle wasn't over yet; Blaze had a final trick up her sleeve. She looked into the hedgehog's eyes and grinned evilly before saying,"Bitch."

That did it.

Silver furrowed his brow and growled as he lowered his face into the crook of her neck again. He bit down as hard as he could, piercing her skin and making her scream in pain. Then he stopped…only to find another spot to bite down on, and then another, and another. He increased his pace as he bit her, until he felt her tightening around him at her climax. He took his teeth out of her neck as she arched her back and moaned loudly in ecstasy. Once hers was over; his began. He pushed himself deep into her and groaned at his release before pulling out of her and saying,"I ain't a bitch."

**xXx**

Blaze opened her eyes slowly and tried sitting up, but found that she couldn't. She winced as she propped herself up on her forearm to reach over and check her phone. 'Damn, I feel like I got hit by a train,' she thought as she checked the time. 10:23 PM. She set her phone down and jumped when she felt arms wrap around her. Then she realized that it was Silver.

"I'm so sorry Blaze," he whispered, sounding ashamed of himself. He nuzzled his face into her neck and said,"I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

Blaze felt him kissing the bite marks he had left on her neck earlier as he pulled her closer to him; her back pressing up against his chest. He used one of his hands to hold onto hers as he says,"Do you forgive me me?" He felt her nodding her head and then he whispered,"I love you."

Blaze slowly brought his hand to her lips and kisses it gently before saying,"I love you too."

**A/N: Ok y'all. Silver isn't abusive; they just had really rough, angry sex. I might've made him a rapist; but I'll never make him abusive.**

**"Born Sinner": J. Cole's album**

**"Yeezus": Kanye West's album**

**"Wolf": Tyler, The Creator's album**

**Once school starts, I'm gonna try to update every two and a half to three weeks. And if I can't think of anything, I might just give y'all a one-shot or something. Thanks for taking time to read this, and please take a few seconds to review. Peace.**


	11. Dat Shower!

**A/N: I changed my mind about moving this story to the adult site. If you have a problem with that, call the number or visit the link mentioned in my bio. Enjoy chapter 11.**

Chapter Eleven: Dat Shower!

Silver came in his shared home of Sonic, Amy, and Blaze; sweaty from playing basketball with Tails, Vector, Shadow, and Knuckles. As he was closing and locking the door, Sonic came running down the hallway and said,"Hey, don't lock the door. Me and Amy are about to leave."

"Oh, alright. Hey, you seen Blaze?" Silver said as Amy walked by him to join Sonic.

"Oh, she's in her room. Why?" Amy said.

"Oh…uh, I-I was just asking," Silver stammered.

"Uh-huh. Whatever. When are you gonna grow a pair and admit your feelings for her?" Sonic said as Amy nodded her head in agreement with his question.

"Shhhh. Not so loud; I don't want her to hear. And I don't know. Someday. I hope," Silver whispered as the couple made their way out the door.

"Whatever," was the last thing Sonic said before the door closed behind him.

Silver sighed and made his way down the hallway to Blaze's room. He found her, lying across her bed, looking at TV.

The feline noticed a presence in her room and turned to see Silver. "Hey," she said, turning onto her side to face him.

"Uh…h-hey. What's up?" Silver said as he gazed upon the beautiful feline. Every few seconds he would look at her face; but most of his attention was focused on her rather voluptuous body, causing him to start growing an erection.

"Nothing much. What do you need?" Blaze asked.

"Um…h-have y-you seen my…uh, m-my R-rolex?" He stammered, trying not to lose himself in staring at her body. It didn't really help that she wore an old revealing tank top and very short shorts. Between her breasts and her legs; Silver didn't know what would drive him crazy first.

"No, I haven't. But I'll look for it," The feline said, sitting up.

"Uh…a-alright. I'm…um…I'm gonna take a shower…s-so if you find it…just knock on the door," the hedgehog said before darting off to his room.

He went to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts before getting some underwear and socks and going into the bathroom. He dropped his clothes on the floor and pushed the door up, leaving it cracked.

Silver stripped down out of his sweaty clothes and turned on the shower. As soon as the water was just right; he opened the glass door and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Then he remembered that he was hard; and for a split second, wondered what he needed to do to get rid of it. He sighed and closed his eyes before stroking his long, thick, erected shaft; and then wrapped a hand around it and inadvertently moaned out Blaze's name.

xXx

Blaze shrugged as Silver ran out of the room. She got up off her bed and began to look for the hedgehog's watch. She looked in his room first; but she had no luck. Then she tried her room. No luck either. Then she tried Sonic and Amy's room. No dice.

Just as she was about to give up, she heard something beep in the kitchen. She followed the sound until she found Silver's watch; lying on the counter. Satisfied with herself, Blaze picked up the watch and walked to the bathroom with it.

She raised up her hand to knock on the door, but then noticed that it was cracked open.

She knew that she shouldn't, but she peeked into the room; filled with steam due to the hedgehog's shower. Very slowly, Blaze pushed the door open and slipped into the steamy room. As she was setting his watch on the sink, she thought that she heard him groan. The feline turned and looked through the glass door of the shower, and gaped at what she saw.

There was Silver, his eyes closed, masturbating in the shower. He was completely oblivious to the other being in the room; so wrapped up in all of his pleasure.

Blaze just stood there, mouth agape; too surprised to move or walk away. Even though the glass was fogged up, she could still make out what Silver was doing pretty well. She heard him groan out her name; which made her cheeks flush a red color. 'He fantasizes about me?' She thought before hearing him groan out her name again.

"Umm…Silver?" The feline said, her muzzle still bright red.

Silver's eyes snapped open and he stopped his movements before turning around to face Blaze. With wide eyes and a blushing face, the hedgehog stammered,"B-blaze! Uh…i-it's not w-what it l-looks like."

"Looks to me like you found a new way to clean your dick," Blaze said.

"N-no…I, uh…it's…you…," he said, trying to form an explanation. But it really wasn't anything he could say or do; he'd just been caught playing with himself by his crush. Instead, he said,"H-how long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to hear you say my name. Twice," Blaze said as her blushed darkened.

Silver looked away and said,"Blaze, I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It's kinda sweet that you fantasize about me in that way. I didn't know you liked me like that," Blaze said as she looked away too.

"I don't just like you. I love you," the hedgehog said, glancing back at the feline.

"You love me?" Blaze repeated, unsure if if she heard right or not.

"Yeah. But I understand if you don't feel the same…"

"No, I do feel the same. I just didn't expect that this would be the circumstances for me telling you," Blaze said, interrupting the hedgehog.

An awkward silence fills the room for a moment before Blaze said,"Do you want the real thing?"

"Huh?" Silver said, confused.

"Do you want the real thing? Do you want to stop jacking off and fantasizing," Blaze said, her blush returning to her face.

"I-in here?" Silver stuttered, shocked at her offer.

"Yeah. I mean, it's okay if you don't…"

"N-no, I do. I-in here is fine," Silver said as he gazed at the feline through the foggy glass door of the shower.

Blaze nodded and began taking her clothes off; she didn't want them getting wet when she got into the shower with him.

Silver watched greedily as Blaze stripped in front of him; his eyes glazed over with lust.

His erection throbbed as he watched her shirt come off. Then her bra and shorts. And then she finally slipped her panties off.

Silver took a step back as the feline got into the shower with him. As soon as the door was shut and Blaze was facing him, Silver deeply kissed her; his tongue slipping into her mouth and his hands going to her ample rear end. As his tongue explored her mouth, he gave her ass a slight squeeze; all while pushing her back up against one of the shower walls.

Then, Silver broke the kiss and kissed down to her neck. He gave her neck sweet little pecks, and then he replaced his lips with his tongue; and then (very gently) replaced his tongue with his teeth, leaving a small bite mark. Finished with her neck (for the time being), Silver licked his way down to her breasts; stopping his descent with at her nipples.

He gave her left nipple a quick kiss, and then lashed at it with his tongue; drawing out pleasurable moans from the feline. The hedgehog licked it rapidly at first, but then slowed down so that she would be able to savor the feeling. As he teased her, he brought one of his hands up to her other breast and squeezed it playfully, making her moan again.

Blaze lowered a hand down to Silver's erection and began to jack him off as he pleased her. Silver groaned at the feeling right before he switched nipples; lashing at her right nipple while groping and squeezing her left breast. With his other hand ( the one that wasn't squeezing her breast) he gave her ass a squeeze; this one a little harder than the first.

"Silver…," Blaze said as Silver gently bit the nipple he was lashing at. She pumped her hand faster on the hedgehog's dick. Another groan escaped from him as he parted from her bosom.

Blaze lowered her other hand down to the hedgehog's shaft, using both hands to please him as he kissed his way back to her neck.

Silver groaned again and began to thrust his hips, making his erection go through her hands as if he were inside her. As he thrust his hips, Blaze continued to jack him off; her motions in sync with his.

"That feels so good," Silver said into the crook of the feline's neck as they continued their motions. Blaze gave a small grin; leaning her head back against the wall.

The two continued this motion for a few minutes before Blaze took her hands away and whispered,"Silver…fuck me." Like a robot, Silver obeyed his command. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around him; his erection brushing at the outer lips of her entrance.

"You sure you want this?" He asked, looking down at her questioningly.

"Yes, I want this. I want you Silver. All of you," Blaze said, looking up into the hedgehog's eyes.

Silver took a deep breath before slowly pushing his thick shaft into her, stopping once he reached her barrier. He looked at her, asking his question with his eyes. Blaze nodded her head and gripped onto his shoulders, bracing herself for what was about to come.

Silver leaned forward and kissed her cheek before descending down to her neck. He replaced his lips with his tongue, desensitizing her before he made his move. As he ran his tongue over her neck, he felt her relaxing; muscles becoming less tense and her grip on his shoulders loosened. Once he felt that she was relaxed enough, he thrust himself into her; causing her to tense up and scream out in pain.

"Relax, it's okay. I got you," Silver whispered in the feline's ear. Blaze buried her face in the crook of Silver's neck, whimpering and breathing heavy from the pain he just caused her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Blaze took her face out of his neck and looked into his eyes. Silver took a deep breath before slowly pulling himself out to the tip and pushing back into her. He repeated this motion just as slowly and gently as the first time; trying to get Blaze used to the feeling of his shaft inside her tight core.

Blaze's breathing picked up as the hedgehog thrust into her; not used to anything being inside her. It felt weird in a good way. She liked the way that he felt inside of her, how he made her tight virgin core stretch to accommodate his long, thick shaft.

After a couple of minutes of slow, agonizing thrusts; Silver increased his pace, drawing out a small moan from the feline. Silver gave a slight groan as he thrust into the feline. She felt so good around him. Her tight, wet, hot core squeezing him like a vise; he loved it. He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth while picking up his pace. Blaze moaned into his mouth as he thrust into her. Their kiss broke and she leaned her head against the wall.

Silver looked down onto the feline and grinned at the erotic expression on her face. Her breathing was heavier, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open. 'So sexy,' he thought as he increased his pace, drawing out a moan from the feline. He became addicted to that sound, it became like his drug. He had to have more, like he couldn't get enough of it.

He thrust harder, hitting deeper inside her core, drawing out more erotic sounds from the feline. Silver groaned from the feeling and the erotic orchestra she was entertaining him with.

His hips hit hard against hers, and he felt her tighten around him; giving out a loud moan and then finishing with a whine. Silver continued, thrusting a few more times until he groaned at his climax.

Panting, Silver pressed his forehead against hers and lightly kissed her on the nose. Blaze smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek. Silver pulled out of her and then moved to put her down.

"Hold up. Wait, wait, wait," Blaze said before Silver was able to put her down.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't put me down just yet."

"Why?"

"I can't feel my legs," Blaze said before giving a small laugh.

Silver chuckled and said,"Okay, how about we get out of here and I lay you down on your bed?"

"That's cool."

Silver nodded his head before saying,"Love you."

"Love you too."

**A/N: Only five more chapters before this story is over. It's been real fun writing it. Once it's done, the Knuxouge one is gonna start. Then I might switch categories and go Invader Zim or Teen Titans. Or do a Sonamy one. It just depends. Thanks for reading and please review. Peace.**


	12. Betrothed

**A/N: I apologize for the long update. I have to take care of my school priorities first, then I can goof off. This is the most important year in high school for me; junior year is very important because its the year colleges look at. So sorry if it takes a while to update; it's because I'm making my transcript a1 (translation: superior) for colleges. School comes first. If that's a problem, visit the link or call the number in my bio. Enjoy chapter twelve y'all.**

Chapter Twelve: Betrothed

Silver proudly led the Royal Guard into the meeting room of the castle. Everyone watched as they entered the room and went to their positions; two at the entrance, two by each window, and one (Silver) beside the Princess of the Sol Dimension.

Once the Guard was positioned King Inferno said,"Okay, let's get down to business. Blaze, we've got a bit of a surprise for you."

A slight grin appeared on the princess' face as she said,"I like surprises. What is it?"

Inferno gave a small grin before saying,"Let him in."

The two guards standing by the door opened the door and a tall, black panther stepped in.

"Blaze, meet Prince Malachi The Panther," Inferno said as Malachi walked over to them.

"Hello Blaze. I'm your fiancé," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Blaze's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the cat in front of her. "Fiancé?" She said, confused.

"Yes, Malachi is going to be your husband in a year," Inferno said.

"What you think?" Malachi said with a smirk.

"I think I hate surprises now," Blaze said.

Inferno laughed and said,"Don't worry honey. It'll catch on. Guard is dismissed."

Each of the guard members gave their salute before walking out of the room. Silver was last to leave, walking very slowly, the door almost hitting him when he left. As he made his way down the long hallway, he felt sick. His chest hurt, his body ached, and he felt empty. Like a huge part of him went missing.

"Yo Silv, you okay," Vector asked, lagging behind the other guards to walk with the hedgehog.

"What?" Silver said, only hearing part of what he said.

"I said are you okay? You look kind of sick," Vector said, placing a hand on Silver's shoulder.

"I'm good," Silver said, looking down at the ground.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Listen, Vec; I'm gonna head to my room; I've got a lot of stuff to do," Silver said before walking off and turning down another hallway.

'I lied, I am sick. I caught the heartbreak bug,' Silver thought as he made his way to his quarters.

Meanwhile, with Blaze and them; Inferno had just left the room to let the couple get to know each other.

"So Blaze, how was your day?" Malachi asked.

"It was great until I met you," Blaze responded, crossing her arms.

Malachi chuckled and said,"Alright. I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Blaze gave a half-hearted shrug and glared at the Prince.

"Are you gonna tell me anything about yourself?" He asked.

"Are you gonna fall into a hole and die?" She shot back, a tinge of attitude in her voice.

"You know what, you're disrespectful," Malachi said, pointing his finger at Blaze.

"To you."

"Oh no. Fuck that. If we're getting married and I'm gonna be king, you're gonna treat me like a king. It's gonna be some yes sir's and your highness' in here," Malachi said, anger coming into his voice.

"Oh, whatever. How about you kiss my high-ass? How about that," Blaze said in disgust before storming out of the room.

She walked through many of the castle hallways before reaching her father's chambers. The door was open, so she just walked in and found her dad at his desk.

"Hey, what's up?" Inferno said, noticing his daughter's presence in the room.

"Can I go out?" Blaze said, attitude still hanging heavy in her voice.

"Sure. Just take your guard with you," he said, giving her a small smile.

Blaze left the room and made her way to Silver's room and knocked on the door. Silver, who was lying on his bed, wallowing in his heartbreak, slowly got up and opened the door.

"Hey," he said half-heartedly.

"Hey. What's the matter with you?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Come with me," Blaze said, pulling him out his room.

"Where we going?" Silver said, taking his wrist out of her grip as they walked towards the exit.

"I don't know. Somewhere far away from here," Blaze said as they walked out of the door.

"How about our hangout spot?" Silver sheepishly suggested.

"That's fine with me," Blaze said, shrugging her shoulders.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Blaze said,"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look sad."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"No."

"Why?"

Blaze crossed her arms and said,"This Malachi dude thinks that I'm supposed to be a servant wife."

"How so?"

"He told me that I was 'disrespectful' and that if our marriage was gonna make him a king; I was gonna need to call him sir and you highness."

"Why does he think like that?" Silver said, hanging his head.

"I have no idea. I just know that I won't deal with it for the rest of my life."

All was silent again for a little bit as the two walked down a wooded trail.

"Okay Silver, what's wrong with you?" Blaze said as she stopped walking.

"I told you it was nothing," Silver said, turning around.

"And you were lying. Tell me what the problem is."

Silver sighed and looked at the ground before saying,"You're getting married."

"What? How is that a problem for you?"

"Because I'm in love with you," Silver said, turning his head away and staring at the ground.

"What?" Blaze said as her eyes widened in shock.

"I said I'm in love with you. That's why I'm so upset about your engagement," The hedgehog said, sounding hurt.

"Silver…you…how long have you felt like this?"

"Ever since you made me your personal guard."

"Three years ago?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

"So, you don't want me to marry him because you love me?"

"Yeah…well…no. At first it was because I was in love with you; but after hearing how much you hate him and how much of an ass he is, it's more because I want you to be happy," Silver said, looking up at her.

"Well, that was only part of the reason why I didn't want to marry him," Blaze said as they began walking again.

"What's the other part?"

"The other reason is because I'm already in love with you," Blaze said as her muzzle flushed red.

"You love me?" Silver said as he looked at the feline in shock.

Blaze nodded and said,"Yeah."

"So, if we both don't want you to marry Prince Malachi The Asshole, why don't you tell your father?"

"And tell him I'm in love with a guard? Are you crazy?" Blaze said.

"Would you rather spend the rest of your life with a prick or with me?" Silver said back.

"I'd rather be with you."

"Then tell your father. He would rather you be happy than the kingdom be prosperous. You're his only daughter."

"Silver…"

"Blaze, tell him. You don't even have to tell him about me, just tell him that you don't wanna marry Malachi," Silver pleaded.

"Silver, if I tell him, I have to tell him about you. I want us to be together," Blaze said as she stopped leaned against the door to their hangout spot.

"I just want you to be happy. Even I can't be with you," Silver said, moving close to her and taking her hands.

"But I'm trying to tell you that I won't be happy unless I'm with you," she responded, pulling his body closer to hers until they were in each others faces.

Their conversation stopped as they gazed into each others eyes. Then Silver closed his eyes and kissed her deeply. As his tongue slid into her mouth he let go of her hands and placed his on her waist. Blaze relaxed and sighed into the kiss; draping her arms around the hedgehog's shoulders as the kiss deepened.

When the kiss broke, they went inside the shed and as soon as the door was shut and Blaze was facing him, Silver deeply kissed her; his tongue slipping into her mouth and his hands going to her ample rear end. As his tongue explored her mouth, he gave her ass a slight squeeze; all while pushing her back up against one of the walls.

Silver breaks the kiss and looks into Blaze's eyes before saying,"Don't marry him."

"I won't," she said before he embraced her in a tight hug. She pillowed her head into his chest as he whispered,"I love you."

Blaze had said it back, but it was muffled due to their embrace. Silver didn't really care, he knew that she loved him back; her saying it just felt good.

They stayed in that embrace for a few silent minutes until Blaze pulled away and leaned up to kiss the hedgehog deeply. Silver lowered his hands to her waist as he slid his tongue into her mouth and pushed her up against the wall. He was completely in the wrong; there was NO way that a guard should be making out with the princess of the Sol Dimension.

But he was.

It may have been completely unacceptable, but it felt so good that it had to be right.

As they continued to kiss, Silver slid his hands to her ample rear end, squeezing it a little harder this time. He felt the feline run her hand up his uniform shirt before breaking the kiss to unbutton it.

Once it was fully unbuttoned, Silver slid it off his arms, leaving him in his undershirt. He let out a quiet groan as Blaze ran her hands up and down his torso before allowing her to remove the undershirt.

Blaze's eyes lit up as she gazed upon the hedgehog's muscular body. Then they swapped places, Blaze pinning Silver against the wall as she ran her hands over his upper body. She had started from his shoulders and went down to his lower abs before coming back up and repeating her motion, and then she ran her hands over the hard muscles in his arms.

While all of this was going on, Silver had gotten an erection, which was painfully pushing into his uniform pants. He groaned as she touched his body, wanting nothing more than to take her right there and then. But of course, he would wait. He didn't even know if she wanted that or not.

Blaze leaned up and kissed the hedgehog deeply as she ran her fingers through the white patch of fur on his chest. Silver broke the kiss and began to kiss the feline's neck as one of her hands descended from his chest down to the bulge in his pants. She gave it a slight squeeze before massaging it, drawing out a quiet groan from the hedgehog.

As Silver continued to have his way with her neck, Blaze unzipped the hedgehog's pants and massaged his erection through his boxers. This made him groan out again, only this one was much louder. He stopped kissing the feline and leaned his head back against the wall of the shed.

Blaze continued to rub Silver's dick through his boxers, squeezing it every couple of strokes. Then she began kissing his neck before descending down his chest to his boxers. But before she could pull out the hedgehog's erection, he said,"Blaze, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to," she said back, looking up at the hedgehog.

"You're the princess; doesn't it seem a little degrading?"

"No. Do you not want me to do it?"

"No,no. I do want you to do it; I just…"

"Well if you want me to do it, can you hush?" Blaze said, cutting him off.

Silver shrugged and remained quiet as the feline pulled his erection out of his boxers. Blaze took a deep breath as she gazed at the hedgehog's large, erect shaft. Then she took it in her hand and began sucking on the tip before taking the rest (more like as much as she could) in and slowly bobbing her head up and down.

A groan escaped from Silver as he place one of his hands on the back of the feline's head. At first he was just stroking the back of her head, but as Blaze continued to blow him; he began guiding her movements, pulling her head further off his shaft and then pushing it deeper into her mouth.

Silver leaned his head back and sighed as the feline blew him. He started to slowly thrust his hips forward while guiding her head up and down his shaft. Silver felt his climax coming as the feline bobbed her head faster and Silver bucked his hips into her mouth. But he didn't want to release in her mouth so he pulled her head away at the last second.

The hedgehog leaned his head against the wall as he came, his seed shooting onto the floor of the shed. Panting, he looked down at Blaze; who was looking right back up at him. She gave him a small grin and stood up before kissing him deeply. (A/N: Perhaps now would be a good time to describe their location. It's basically a cabin in the woods with some nice furniture Silver found to decorate it. It's got a couch and a futon. End of conversation) As they kissed, Silver slid his hands inside her shirt and up her back to unclip her bra before picking her up and carrying her over to the futon. He laid her down on it and pulled her shirt over her head, and then pulled the bra off; exposing the feline's bare chest.

The hedgehog's flaccid shaft became erect again as he gazed upon the feline's breasts. Then he went to tease her. He gave her left nipple a quick kiss, and then lashed at it with his tongue; drawing out pleasurable moans from the feline. The hedgehog licked it rapidly at first, but then slowed down so that she would be able to savor the feeling. As he teased her, he brought one of his hands up to her other breast and squeezed it playfully, making her moan again.

He abruptly stopped and sat up; reaching down to unzip her jeans and pull those off. Then he pulled her panties off, fully exposing her to him. He grinned before pulling the rest of his clothes off and parting the feline's legs. "You really wanna do this?" Silver asked as he looked down at the princess. Blaze nodded and allowed for the hedgehog to push his shaft into her; stopping once he reached her barrier.

Silver looked back at her and Blaze nodded her head, signaling him to keep going. He obeyed and thrust himself into her, making her whine out with pain. The hedgehog leaned down and took her in his arms, whispering,"It's okay, I got you."

They stayed like that until Blaze's pain subsided and she signaled him to move on. Silver took a deep breath before slowly pulling himself out to the tip and pushing back into her. He repeated this motion just as slowly and gently as the first time; trying to get Blaze used to the feeling of his shaft inside her tight core. The hedgehog nuzzled his face into her neck as he continued to thrust into her.

He felt Blaze wrap her legs around his waist, encouraging him to move faster. The feline's breathing picked up as Silver moved into her at a slightly faster pace. She whimpered from the feeling of his long shaft pushing deeper into her as he lengthened his stroke.

After a couple of minutes, Silver rolled onto his back and let Blaze take control. She lifted herself back up to his tip, and lowered herself back down again, riding him at a slow pace. Silver groaned and helped her move up and down his shaft.

Silver slid his hands from her back to her thighs, gripping onto them tighter, he helped her move at a faster pace; not too fast, but comfortable. Their breathing got heavier as Blaze continued to ride the hedgehog.

Silver bit his lip as he increased his speed, feeling his shaft being squeezed by the feline's tight walls. Blaze whimpered every time she came down, feeling Silver's massive shaft hitting deep inside her. "S-s-s-silver…," Blaze stuttered as the hedgehog sped up, his hips slapping against hers.

Silver groaned at the feeling of Blaze's tight insides squeezing him as he pushed himself into her. He felt her begin to tighten as he drilled her at a faster pace. Soon enough, Blaze tightened around him and screamed out his name, causing him to reach his own climax. He pulled her hips down while pushing his up and groaned as he released into her.

XXX

Blaze took a deep breath before walking into her father's chambers. "Daddy?" She said quietly as he came into let view.

"Hey sweetie. What is it?" Inferno said, looking up from his phone.

Blaze sighed and exhaled before saying,"Daddy, I don't wanna marry Malachi."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, he's a prick and I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

Blaze looked away and muttered under her breath,"Silver."

"What'd you say?"

"Silver," Blaze said at the same volume as before.

"Blaze, quit mumbling and tell me," Inferno said, crossing his arms.

"…Silver."

"The guard?! You're in love with a guard?" Inferno exclaimed.

Blaze nodded and said,"I wanna be with him."

"So you want me to break an engagement with a wealthy prince, so you can be with a guard?"

"…yeah."

"Blaze…"

"Daddy please. We're in love with each other and he makes me happy. If I marry Malachi, I'll be unhappy for the rest of my life. Let me be with Silver. Please," Blaze begged.

"He really makes you happy?"

"Yes."

…okay. You can be with your guard. Just go get Silver and bring him in here. I'll get Malachi to tell him the news," Inferno said before being engulfed in a tight hug.

"Thank you daddy!" Blaze said before leaving the room and going to Silver's room.

Silver saw her come in his room and the smile on the feline's face confirmed his suspicions. He got up off his bed and hugged her.

"C'mon, we gotta go back to my dad's room," she said, taking his hand and leading him out his room.

They made their way back to Inferno's chambers and stood before the king and the prince.

"What's all this about?" Malachi asked.

"The engagement is off. You won't be marrying my daughter," Inferno said.

"Why not?" Malachi said, crossing his arms.

"Bacau she she's in love with her guard," Inferno said, pointing to the hedgehog.

"You're kidding me? She's giving up all this for a guard?" Malachi said, a looked of disbelief on his face.

"Yes. Now, you have one hour to pack your things and get out of my palace before I have the royal guards throw you out."

Malachi shrugged and stormed out the castle, leaving the couple in the king's chambers.

**A/N: Here's y'all chapter twelve. Only four more chapters left. Follow me on twitter UStill_AintShit**


	13. Tickling

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to you PUNK MUTHAFUCKAS that are leaving me reviews of how mature content is not accepted any more. Why not just do like deviantArt and block mature content from those under 17 instead of trying to make us remove the stories? Stupid asses, SMGDH. Use your heads.**

Chapter Thirteen: Tickling

Silver sat comfortably with his arm around Blaze as they watched their favorite movie. The hedgehog nuzzled his face into his girlfriend's neck before sighing into her fur. A grin tugged at the corners of Blaze's mouth as she enjoyed moments like this with Silver.

She shifted on the bed so that she could pillow her head on his chest. Silver grinned and wrapped both arms around her before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. Blaze giggled and Silver said,"What is it?"

"That tickled."

"How could that possibly tickle?"

"It just did. You know I'm really ticklish," Blaze said sitting up.

Silver nodded his head and looked at the feline, grinning slyly.

"Silver, no," Blaze said before she tried to get out of his arms.

Silver pulled her into him and pinned her to the bed before straddling her hips and tickling her stomach. Blaze burst into a fit of laughter as she arched her back and squirmed in attempt to get away from the hedgehog.

Silver chuckled as Blaze squealed and writhed, trying to get away from him. "It's no use. You won't get away," Silver teased as he continued to tickle the feline.

"Silver stop! I can't breathe!" Blaze gasped, which caused Silver to stop.

"Alright, I'll give you a break," Silver said as he looked down at the panting feline. As he looked at her, he noticed that her shirt had come up, revealing the smooth fur of her stomach and back. He reached down and pulled Blaze's shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

"You caught your breath yet?" The hedgehog asked as he gazed at her cleavage. Blaze nodded and then squealed as Silver began tickling her again. Silver watched greedily as she twisted and turned in a fit of desperation to escape him; seeing her back arch and her breasts bounce.

He felt himself getting an erection and he stopped tickling the feline, who was almost in tears from laughing so hard. As Blaze caught her breath, Silver removed his shirt and tossed it across the room before leaning down and kissing her neck.

Blaze gave out an exhale/moan as Silver kissed her neck. It got louder as the hedgehog replaced his lips with his tongue and then gave her a hickey. Then Silver sat up and unclipped the feline's bra before tossing it across the room and exposing her breasts.

A smirk made its way across Silver's face before he leaned down and teased the feline. He slowly ran his tongue over her nipple before closing his lips around it and sucking on it, drawing moans from the feline. "Silver," Blaze hissed softly as the hedgehog bit the nipple he was sucking on. Silver chuckled before sitting up and looking down on his beautiful girlfriend.

He unzipped her jeans and pulled those off before pulling off her panties and fully exposing her to him. 'Got damn she's so sexy,' Silver thought as he removed the rest of his clothes.

The hedgehog moved back to where he could position himself between her legs and then he took her. Blaze moaned and arched her back up as Silver slowly thrust into her. Silver moved to where he could hold her in his arms as Blaze wrapped her legs around his waist. "Silver…"she moaned as the hedgehog increased his pace.

Silver shifted his hips so that he hit deeper into the feline's core with every thrust. This caused Blaze to moan louder as they continued to make love. He loved how she felt around him; how tight she was and how wet she is. It was like paradise to him.

Silver increased his pace, drawing more moans and whines from Blaze. Blaze loved it when Silver took her. She loved the feeling of his long, thick shaft hitting deep inside her; and how his huge dick made her walls stretch to accommodate it. Silver felt her begin to tighten and tremble before hearing her scream out his name and feeling her walls constrict him.

This was enough to make Silver reach his own climax and he pushed himself deep into her before releasing. Panting he pulled out of her and whispered,"I love you."

Blaze grinned before saying,"Love you too."

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I guarantee that the next chapter will be longer and UltimateCC, I haven't forgotten about you. Your request is coming up next chapter. Thanks for taking time to read this fic. Please review. **


End file.
